Kars
K'ars' is the main antagonist from the second arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is also the cause of Dio's rise as the main villain of the series making him the indirect antagonist for the whole Jojo series. Story The race from which Kars belong have lived for millenia hiding from the sun, but feared by the humans of the time like gods/devils. Kars always wanted to tap into the unused potentials of his race to the max and overcome their weakness from sunlight. For this, he created the Stone Mask. Although the mask maximized humans' potentials at the cost of making them vampires, the mask could never maximize Kars or his race to their full potential(since Kars' race was superior to humans) nor making them immune to sunlight. Undaunted, Kars continued his experiment. The result of this repeated experiment was incomplete and unstable body. To keep himself alive Kars had to consume as many life energy as he could, devastating the ecosystem at a very alarming rate. The other Pillar Men, fearful that the other living beings would be then extinct(and thus cause depletion for foods for Pillar People to feed), thus triggering a civil war between them, from where few remained alive, including Kars himself. Kars then set on a quest to find a way to become immortal, along his companion Esidisi and other two Pillar Men, Wham and Santana (who was still a baby). In order for the Stone Mask to work on them, he needed a perfect jewel, capable of refracting the sunlight to trigger the mask. They traveled for the American continent (where Santana was left), and later to Europe, where they discovered the Roman Emperor of the time had a special jewel, the Red Stone of Asia, who had no flaws. However, they were faced by the Hamon Clan, who knew a breathing technique capable of generating energy similar as the sunlight. Kars and the other wiped them out, but the few survivor sent them to hibernation and kept the Red Stone with them. Centuries later, during the rise of the Nazi in Germany, they finally woke up, and were faced by the Ripple warriors of the time, including the young Joseph Joestar, who would become the main threat against them. Both Esidisi and Wham were defeated by him, then Kars took the stand and put Joseph in dilemma, either he would attack Kars or save his mentor, who was hanged by a rope. By tricking Kars, he managed to save his mentor and attack Kars, who fell into spikes. The Nazis arrived at the place and tried to use their cyborg warrior (who had sacrificed himself earlier to defeat Santana, and had also fought Kars but lost) Stroheim, with a huge ultraviolet device, to kill Kars. But he already had put on the Stone Mask with the Red Stone, and this makes his ambition come true, as he turns into the ultimate life form, without any weakness. Kars then decides to kill Joseph once and for all. Joseph still tries to throw him into a volcano, but not even this was enough to kill him. Kars then uses the Hamon breathing technique, 100 times stronger than Joseph, and tries to kill him with full power, but Joseph was holding the Red Stone, and instinctively used it to counter the attack, which generates a huge beam that makes the volcano explode, sending Kars into the outer space. He still tries to return by expeling the air from his body, but he freezes once he get out of the atmosphere, being unable to return and wandering the space forever, unable to die, although he wished he could. As a result, Kars stopped thinking completely. Personality Kars is cold, rarely showing emotions, but he revelated more sadistic and is one who holds deep grudges. He despises humans, but feels compassion for other animals and plants. He even sliced a driver's arms, making it crash just to save a little dog, and bounced while falling a large pit so he wouldn't smash some flowers that were at the bottom. He is also very treacherous, resorting to everything to get what he wants. Powers Aside from all the natural powers from a Pillar Men, Kars also uses the Skill of Light: he creates blades on his arms that have very small barbs that run extremely fast around the blade, making it shiny and extremely sharp, being able to cut through even solid rocks. As the ultimate life form, he contains all the data from evolution in his genes, thus being able to morph into any life form possible. He also become immune to sunlight, his only previous weakness, and is also able to survive hot lava by creating a shell of air bubbles. He doesn't need to eat or reproduce as well. Gallery The all mighty Kars.png Kars cut Lisa Lisa.png Kars with the Red Stone of Aja.png What now, Jojo.png I'm not done yet, Jojo....png Kars getting the power of God.png Kars's_Blade.png Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil from the past Category:Cataclysm Category:God Wannabe Category:Anime Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Empowered Villains Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Humanoid Category:Bigger Bads Category:Predator Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Vampires Category:Honorable Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Immortality Seeker